My Valentine chocolate
by UtsukushiixHana
Summary: " Sasuke-senpai! Give me back my chocolate!" the pink headed girl cried out. " Isn't this chocolate for me?" the raven haired boy asked. "No! It's for Kiba-senpai!" she replied, hotly. Sasusakukiba. Please review. Back on track! ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Heya guys! Please enjoy this story and don't forget to review!~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto cause if I do, Sasuke will be a total pervert! O.o**

* * *

_My Valentine chocolate_

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue._

* * *

_13 February 2012_

" Kiba-senpai! You are so cool!"

" Kiba-kun~ Let's eat lunch together~"

" Kiba-senpai! Please have my bento!"

Squealed the girls in the crowd. In the middle, stood a handsome brown hair boy with deep chocolate eyes. He has a tattoo on his face and a puppy, resting on his head. He's muscular and is wearing the boys school uniform which consisted of a white shirt, black blazer, dark blue trousers and a red tie. The boy grinned at the girls which some of them fainted and some of them return him with lustful stare.

" Sorry girls. I have to go to my soccer practise. Maybe next time?" he winked at them and walked away from the crowd. The girls gave out a dissapointed sigh and returned to their respective class. At the far end of the corridor stood a cute pink headed girl, who was staring at the boy with her eyes filled with adoration. When the boy is out of her sight, she bit her lower lips and walked towards her best friend, who was standing near the classroom door.

_' -sigh- Kiba-senpai is so cool.'_ she said mentally. She let out a heavy sigh. ' _I'm such a coward girl. Why can't I be like one of the girls, confident and beautiful? I don't have the confidence and the beauty. All I have is a weird pink hair and a large forehead.' _She sigh again. A high pitched voice managed to snapped her out of her trains of thought.

" Sakura-chan! Let's eat lunch together!" Shrieked a beautiful blonde girl with the most calming blue eyes. Her body is curvy and she wears the girl's uniform. A white blouse, a light blue skirt which ended up a few inches above the knees, a red tie and a dark blue blazer. Some of the boys gave her a lustful stares but she ignored them and yanked the pink headed girl. She grip her small wrist and run towards the rooftop.

* * *

_Meanwhile~_

" Ne, Sasuke-senpai.. Let's eat lunch together!"

" No! Eat with me, Sasuke-senpai!"

" Sasuke-kun!~"

The girls begged the raven hair boy while he just smirked in response. He snaked his arm on the nearest girl's waist, whom squealed in delight at the contact and said,

" Now now girls. Stop fighting. I'll be glad to have you girls to accompany me during lunch." he gave them a flirtarious stare and smirked. The girls squealed and followed him to school ground. The girl beside Sasuke then asked,

" Ne, Sasuke-senpai, Can I feed you? Pretty please.." she asked while batting her eyelashes. Sasuke smirked at her and bend down to peck her lips.

" Sure, beautiful." he said, while the girl blushed and received a hundreds and hundreds of glares from the other girls. The red headed girl stuck her tounge out and snuggled closer to the boy. The boy didn't do nothing but smirked.

* * *

" Ino-chan, where's your boyfriend?" the cherry blossom asked. They were sitting on the roof while eating their own bento. The blonde blinked at her and shrugged,

" He's too lazy to eat with us. He said that it is too troublesome." she said while mocking his boyfriend's words. Sakura mouthed an 'O' and continued to eat her bento.

" Tomorrow is Valentine's day. You want to make some chocolate for Kiba-senpai?" Ino asked, while giving her a sly smile. The girl blushed and pouted at her.

" Ino-chan! Stop teasing me like that!" she cried, her face still red while crossing her arms on her flat chest. Ino chuckled at her best friend's childish antics and wrapped up her bento since it's already finished.

" You should make him a chocolate, Sakura-chan."

* * *

_TBC_

* * *

_My Valentine Chocolate_

_Roses are red, _

_Violets are blue,_

_I have a crush,_

_That I really like._

* * *

_Next chapter:_

_" Sasuke-senpai! Give me back my chocolate!" the pink headed cried out. The raven boy raised his eyebrows and stared at her confusedly._

_" Isn't this chocolate for me?" he asked, waving the pink chocolate box that is wrapped neatly with a red ribbon._

_" NO! It's for Kiba-senpai!" Sakura said, trying to reach her homemade chocolate at the hands of the playboy devil. The said boy smirked. _

_" I'm keeping this!" he said, playing with the ribbon. Sakura glared at him and screamed..._

* * *

**_Chapter 1. Done. Please do review. I'll be grateful and happy~_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yea! I'm reaaaaaaaaalllly happy to see you guys review! Please enjoy n review!~**_

* * *

_Recap:_

_" Ino-chan, where's your boyfriend?" the cherry blossom asked. They were sitting on the roof while eating their own bento. The blonde blinked at her and shrugged,_

_" He's too lazy to eat with us. He said that it is too troublesome." she said while mocking his boyfriend's words. Sakura mouthed an 'O' and continued to eat her bento._

_" Tomorrow is Valentine's day. You want to make some chocolate for Kiba-senpai?" Ino asked, while giving her a sly smile. The girl blushed and pouted at her._

_" Ino-chan! Stop teasing me like that!" she cried, her face still red while crossing her arms on her flat chest. Ino chuckled at her best friend's childish antics and wrapped up her bento since it's already finished._

_" You should make him a chocolate, Sakura-chan."_

_End of recap._

* * *

_My valentine chocolate, Chapter 2_

* * *

_Rosses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_You make me gone mad,_

_But I really like you._

* * *

Sakura's apartment~

" Uwaaaaaaaaaa! Why is making chocolate so hard?" the pinkette moaned as she was now covered in chocolate. She sighed in frustration and went to the bathroom to clean herself. Once she's squeaky clean, she went to the kitchen and stared at the recipe her bestfriend gave.

_Flashback~_

_" Ino-chan.. You know I'm sucked at making chocolate.." she whined at her bestfriend. Ino grinned at her and ruffled her mid-length pink hair. Sakura pouted and combed her hair with her small fingers._

_" Hmm.. I forgot about that. Your chocolate sucks." Ino said while smirking at the girl. She just glared at Ino and then sighed in defeat._

_" Ugh.. I hate to do this but.. Please help me!" Sakura whined while hugging her friend's hand. Ino gave her an evil grin._

_" Hmm..I don't know.. Should I?" she asked herself while grinning madly. Sakura's face dropped and gulp loudly. _

_" I-I'll l-let you d-ress me up." she mumbled. When she looked up, she saw her eyes turned into a big star._

_" REALLY?! YEA! I GOT TO DRESS YOU UP!" Ino shrieked. After a while, she dug into her bag and gave her a recipe._

_" Here. This is the recipe for my super licious chocolate! Buy the things you need and followed the instruction. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to the mall to buy you some cute dresses!" With that she skiped towards her limo and drive away. Sakura groaned as she saw her one and only hope went shopping._

_" Ino-pig. I said that I need YOUR help. Not THIS help." she muttered bitterly and walked towards her apartment._

_End of Flashback~_

She sighed again and continued to make some perfect chocolate.

**_5.30 a.m, 14 February, Valentine's Day_**

" Yippee! Finished! " she squealed althought feeling slightly tired. She shook her head furiously and went for a quick shower. She wore her school uniform and snatched the chocolate on the counter and place it carefully in her bag. She walked towrds the front door and walked towards her school, feeling half-excited and half-tired.

* * *

Sasuke sighed for the twentieth time. He had been waiting infront of the school for about 10 minutes now but he still haven't spotted his godness. Yes. Say whatever you want. **She **is his godness and **she** is his and only his. He stood there, unmoving, ignoring his fangirls whom were throwing him flirtarious glance. Usually, **she** would be arriving as soon as he step inside the school ground. He sighed again and decided to just walked in. Suddenly he saw a glimpse of pink. He turned his head towards the tiny girl with a small smile plastering his face. Yes. **She** is his godness. But something looked different about her. Her usual cheery aura was replaced with a dull and tired one. Her emerald eyes shows nothing but tiredness and she looked like a dead zombie being awaken. He narrowed his eyes at her, calculating whether or not to approach her. But he chose directly when he saw her carrying a pink wrapped box. Today's valentine's day and he noticed but why is **she** carrying a box of chocolate? Did she make it? Who does she want to give to? He asked himself. Unknowingly he growled, his once calm onyx eyes changes into red with three black tomoes. If she wants to give chocolate to a crush, then the crush must be his. No one and he meant no one will have her. With that thought in mid, he walked towards her and quickly snatched the chocolate from her hand.

Sakura was walking towards the school ground and she felt as though someone was staring at her. She shrugged it off, telling her that it's just her imagination. She didn't sleep at all during yesterday night since she was busy making a perfect chocolate for her beloved Kiba-sempai. She was cut off from her trains of thought when her chocolate -in which she held tighly as if it was a precious jewelary- was snatched by a tall boy with a raven hair. She eyed him curiously, forgetting his name. Was it Sas-gay? Or Sasu-cake? Sake?

" Uh.. who are you again?" Sakura asked as she scratch her cheeks, sheepishly. Indeed, she never really was good in memories before. Although this boy loked very familiar to him. Said boy was smirking at her and gave her a weird answer.

" Hn." he said. Being a naiive girl she was, she smiled at him and nodded.

" Good morning, hn. Have we met before?" she asked, tilting her head to the right, her old habit when she was confused. He gave her and amused chuckles as she stared at him weirdly. Before she could asked, he cut her off.

" My names Uchiha Sasuke, girl." spoke a dark but smooth voice. She blinked her eyes. Where had she heard that name before? After a while, it click!

" Hey, aren't you the shoemaker at the mall?" she asked cutely with her sparkling emerald eyes. Sasuke sweatdropped and decided to introduced himself at his godness.

" I'm the senior at this school, not a shoemaker. I'm a playboy." he stated simply. Sakura mouthed an 'O' then her eyes were directed at the chocolate in his hand.

_" _Sasuke-senpai! Give me back my chocolate!" the pink headed cried out. The raven boy raised his eyebrows and stared at her confusedly.

" Isn't this chocolate for me?" he asked, waving the pink chocolate box that is wrapped neatly with a red ribbon.

" NO! It's for Kiba-senpai!" Sakura said, trying to reach her homemade chocolate at the hands of the playboy devil. The said boy smirked.

" I'm keeping this!" he said, playing with the ribbon. Sakura glared at him and screamed.

" YOU EVIL SHOEMAKER! I HATE YOU!" with that she stomped towards her class, ignoring the glares from the fangirls and leaving an amused Saasuke behind.

" My godness.." he whispered possesively and tighten his grip on the chocolate. An evil grin made it's way to his handsome face.

" Soon, you'll be mine."

* * *

TBC

* * *

_Roses are reds,_

_Violets are blue_

_Aw.. what the heck?!_

* * *

_Next chappie~_

_" Give my chocolate back, meanie!"_

_" No"_

_" Why?! I had been working all night for that chocolate! Plus, it's for Kiba-senpai!_

_" Because, everything you made is for me and not anyone else."_

_" But-"_

_" You are mine! You are my godness! And I don't want to share with anybody else!"_

* * *

**_Sorry for the late updates! Please review!~ You guys must be confused right? I me_****_an who wouldn't. Out of the blue, I write Sakura being Sasuke's obsession. No worries, I'll explain it in the next chappie! Now, pleaaaase review! Your update will definitely cheer me up after all the hard work I've been put through! Well, Ja ne!~_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for not updating.. I'm quite busy this past few weeks. Anyways.. I would like to thanks a million for those whom reviewed it.. It means a lot to me. So today, I will give you chapter 3 with one condition. You must review! To read the next chapter, The reviews must reach at least 5 reviews. So the next update is in your hands. N joy!~~**_

* * *

_My valentine chocolate_

**Chapter 3**

_By a not so awesome author, which is me_

_..._

Sakura stomped towards her class with a pouty look engraved on her face. She ignored all the mocked stares from the girls and the disgust gaze from the boys. She didn't bother to greet her teacher like usual.

_' I hate that chicken!_' Sakura thought angrily. She went inside her class and greeted her bestfriend half-heartedly.

" Good morning, Ino-chan. Just when I have the courage to give hime a chocolate."She greeted/whined and took a seat next to her. Ino stared at her confusedly with her right eyebrows raised. She stopped applying her lipgloss and directed all her attention towards the small girl.

" Something the matter, forehead?" Ino asked, calling her my her childhood nickname. Sakura sighed in frustration and slumped on her seat. Ignoring her nickname she released all her problems to her one and only friend.

" I had made the chocolate and-" she was cut off by Ino's squeals and shrieks.

" Oh my god, really? Isn't that cute." Ino co'ed as her eyes filled with excitement and lust of make over. Just by looking at her eyes sent you shiver down your spines. Sakura could just imagine this devil over here make a total make over for her. She shivered inwardly. All the students stared at her weirdly but ignored her and did their own things before they were interrupted. Sakura rolled her eyes as she flick Ino's forehead in which she always got from Ino when they were still in 5. Ino whined as her hand quickly went up to her forehead. She hissed and glared at her oh so innocent pink haired girl.

" Why'd you do that for?!"

" You're interrupting my story, Ino-chan. As I was saying, I had made the chocolate which I had stayed up all night doing and some senior stole it! What was his name again? Sasgay? Sascake? Sashay? But I do remember his surname. It's Chihuahua!"

Ino stared at her blankly. Sakura tilted her head to the right, which made her look super cute.

" Eh? What's wrong?" She asked innocently. Ino gave her an Are-You-Serious-Look while Sakura gave her a 'What?' face. Ino face a face palmed herself.

" Really Sakura, really? You met a guy a few minutes ago and you forget his name. And you insulted his surname? I mean who the hell has a surname based on a chihuahua?" Sakura blinked eyes eyes as she ignored the scold from Ino's. Eventhough with all those rants and scold she received from Ino, she can't help it but felt loved. She had never experience being loved especially by her parents. Since she was little, her parents keep on abusing her from time to time. That changes when they died in an accident. She was left alone until a man with black hair and onyx eye found her in the street. He claimed that he knew their parents because they once work under his wing before they had gone berserk. He had taken care of her and bring her to his home where she met his very nice wife and his two sons. Sakura was excited and had never felt so happy and loved before in her entire life! She was like a family to them and they were likes family to her. When she's 8, she was adopted by some strangers and till then, she never saw her 'families' again.

" Hello, earth to Sakura!~" Ino snapped her fingers in front of her face which made the pinkette to snapped out of her thoughts. She tilted her head, in which meant by, ' What'd you say again?'. By this, Ino face palmed herself and repeated her question but was cut of by a beautiful purple headed girl.

" Oh my god! Sasuke-senpai wink at me!" Ami squealed like a teenage girl whom looked like just about to explode.

Watanabe Ami, the second most beautiful girl in their grade, next to Ino. She has a long and silky purple hair that shines. Her brown eyes sparkles in arrogance and smugness. Her body is like an hour glass with her large breast and slender legs. She used to be Ino's bestfriend till she step her back. She sabotage Ino's dress during the homecoming queen, resulting herself to be the queen. From that day onward, she hate Ami with all her heart. Touche huh?

Then something in Sakura's brain click! She unconsciously stood up with her face shows realization.

" Ah, yes! His name is Saske Uchiken!" She beamed with a cheeredfull smile placed on her face. Ino sweatdropped whereas Ami and the rest of Sasuke's fangirls stomped towards her.

" Pinky! If you insult Sasuke senpai, I won't hesitate to kill you." Ami said, her voice filled with hatred. Before Sakura could ask who this 'Sasuke' was, Ino stood up, glaring furiously at Ami.

" Fuck you, Ami! Leave Sakura alone!" Ino screamed as her glare increased ten folds. Ami twitched as she glared back at her.

" I didn't ask you, blondie." Ami retort back. Sakura a sweatdropped as she saw talkingarguing. She went outside to the rest room, leaving that matter to Ino since she had always did that for her.

...

Sasuke was playing with the box of chocolate that he stole from the pinkette when he saw a blur of pink. He took a peak from above the tree and smirked as he found his target. He jumped down and hugged her from behind, purring like a crazy cat.

Sakura was walking peaceful towards the restroom when she felt someone hugging her and purring. Though she felt safe under the touch. She snapped out of her thoughts and wriggled out the grasp of the stranger but to no avail. Then she heard a familiar vioice coming from the stranger.

" Nice to see you again, blossom." The voice purred. Sakura froze fom under her spot.

" Spaghetti Uchihobo?" Sakura guessed With her head tilt a little. If she wasn't his godness, she would have slap her for insulting her.

" It's Sasuke Uchiha, dear." Sasuke purred again, resting his head on the crook of her neck. Sakura scrunched her nose and replied.

" Whatever. Just give my chocolate back, meanie!"

" No"

" Why?! I had been working all night for that chocolate! Plus, it's for Kiba-senpai!

" Because, everything you made is for me and not anyone else."

" But-"

" You are mine! You are my godness! And I don't want to share with anybody else!"

And with that, she lost her first kiss to a chicken.

* * *

_Roses are reds,_

_Violets are blue_

_Whatever. O.o_

* * *

__**Thanks for reading! The final pairing is still undecided so I'm letting you guys chose or I'll just stick with the last pairings. Okay guys, vote!**

**Parings for Sakura,**

**- Sasuke**

**- Kiba**

**Pairings for Ino,**

**- Shikamaru**

**- Kiba**

**If you guys aren't voting, I'll just stick with my own decisions. Tootles!~ Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Ola friends! Sorry for the late update! I'm busy with my life so if there are a LOT of grammatical errors, I'm truly sorry. So.. about the pairings. The pairings are SasuSaku and ShikaIno since it has the most votes. Sorry for those whom are a SakuKiba or KibaIno lovers. But I'll try to make a little scene for a KibaIno but the pairings are still ShikaIno. Okay? No let's go go go!_

* * *

**My Valantine Chocolate!**

Chapter 4

_By: YuYu99 ~_

_..._

_*SLAP!*_

Sasuke hold his reddening cheek as he stared blankly at the girl in front of him, whom is crying her eyes out. Sasuke was debating whether or not he should comfort her. After all, it was his fault. So being the _generous_ boy he was, he muttered an apology even though it is against the rule of being an Uchiha. But it can't be help. This girl is important and he is sure that his father will agree on that.

" I'm sorry."

Sakura looked up from her crying and stared at the boy whom had stole her first kiss that she so hardly kept for a special person, _cough_Kiba_cough. _She wiped away all her tears and tried to glare at him. Keyword: tried.

" You bastard! I was keeping that kiss for the someone that is really special to me!" She shouted and glared at the boy with so much hatred. The next thing she knew, she found herself pinned to the wall with her face only and inch away from Sasuke's. She felt his hot breath tickling her neck. She resisted the urge to giggled right here and now.

" What are you doing?!" She half-shouted with mixed emotions, anger, confusion and annoyed. Sasuke chuckled lowly and tighten the grip of his hand on hers which he skillfully pinned in securely on her head.

" Sakura.." He purred as he caressed her cheek with his other free hand.

" You're mine, you know that. And that damn Kiba wouldn't stop me for making you mine. I'll make you fall for me." He purred again and licked her cheeks. Sakura shuddered at that thought and fought the blush that is creeping on her cheeks. Sasuke chuckled again and let go off her.

Sakura quickly sprinted out as soon as she was free but much to her luck, she was squished against Sasuke's chest.

" Now now blossom. I didn't say that you could go." Sasuke's voice echoed as he tighten his grip on her. He rested his head on the crook of her neck.

" L-let go!" She stuttered out as she struggled to get out of his grasp. Sasuke smirked and carried her bridal style. Before she could continue to argue, she saw something that shatters her heart.

" Ino.. Kiba-senpai.." She whispered as tears threathening to fall. In front of her and Sasuke, a few miles ahead were Kiba and Ino, kissing! Though it looks forceful in Ino's side.

" I-I can't believe this." Sakura choked out as she tighten her grip on Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke stayed silence as he saw his crush crying to herself. He clenched his first. No one and he mean no one that hurts her will get away that easy! He gently placed Sakura on her feet and dragged her towards the both students whom still hasn't noticed their approach.

...

" What the fuck?! Let go of me you freak!" Ino shrieked as she tried to push Kiba away from her. Kiba stared at her affectionately while caressing Ino's soft and a pale skin. Ino's breath hitched as she saw the warm and loving gesture.

" I missed you. You know you missed me too." Kiba whispered as he place his forehead against hers. Ino blushed a little but gain back her composure. Her baby blue eyes shines in confidence.

" Kiba. Stop this. I have a boyfriend-" Kiba cut her off by kissing her passionately. Ino gasped as she trashed around, struggling under his grasp. After a few minutes of struggling, Ino give in and kissed him back with the same force. Seconds became minutes. After having a hot and passionate kiss, they needed to pull off to breath in oxygen. Ino looked at him, ashamed and flushed at the same time while Kiba smirked in satisfaction.

" I missed it when you did that to me." Kiba whispered, his went reached forward to touch her silky blonde hair. Ino smiled at him.

" I- I missed you too.." She said hesitantly. Kiba grinned largely and peck a kiss on her swollen lips with a response of a really red Ino.

Suddenly, Kiba felt himself bing lifted off the ground. He gasp as a hand grip his throat. He glared at the person and was shocked to see his rival/best friend.

" Sasuke! Let go of me!" Kiba shouted panicly. Ino gasped as she saw the hottest guy in front of her but her eyes widen even more when she saw a petite figure beside him.

" S-Sakura?" She stuttered out, her eyes filled with shock, ashamed, and guilty. Sakura looked at her blankly and whispered the three most fearful words to her.

" I. Hate you." She whispered and collapsed on the floor, probably tired. Ino made a move to touch her friend but was harshly pushed away by Sasuke himself. He glared at her hardly, making her trembling like crazy!

" Sakura doesn't need a friend that betray them for a boy. People like you are worst then scums!" He barked and carried Sakura bridal style, away from the blonde and brunette.

" What have I done..." She whispered tea tear escape her beautiful yet sad eyes.

* * *

_That's all I could write. Truth to be told this is a random idea! *horror gasp* But I repeat this is still a Shika Ino but you could vote it again.. I guess but only for Ino cause Sasuke and Sakura are a fixed main characters in here._

_~Ino_

_- Shika-kun_

_- Kiba-kun_

_Please vote! Enjoy your day now! I guess you want some explanation? Yes...No?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hrmmm... not many reviews... Enjoy chapter 5._

* * *

My Valentine Chocolate!~

**Chapter 5**

_Written by a normal teenage girl_

...

Sakura was sleeping peacefully when she felt a hand slipping around her small waist. She quickly shot her eyes open and gasped as she saw her own reflection in a pair of beautiful onyx eyes. She could feel herself blushed at the closeness between her and the playboy aka Uchiha Sasuke. She squeaked, trying to push the boy away but unfortunately, she didn't have the strength to push him away as she was stuck with a slight pervert but hot senior. Sasuke smirked as he saw how flushed his angel's face.

" Hello there, tenshi." he purred and snuggled towards her. Sakura blushed ten shades of red and squeaked again though she admitted deep down, she liked the way he hold her tenderly. Sasuke chuckled before letting the girl out of his grasp. The moment he retreated his hands, Sakura quickly shuffled out of the bed and unfortunately fell off of the bed, flat on her butt. At this, Sasuke laughed loudly with tears staining his eyes. Sakura pouted and 'hmph'-ed at him.

" Meanie!" she said and turned her body away from him. She was fairly upset that her senpai that sortta confessed to her, laughed at her like she's a laughing material. Sasuke stopped his laughing fits which he never really used to have before he met her which was _a very long time ago and right now_. He hopped off the bed and walked towards the pinkete, without her knowing, of course. He then tickled her resulting her to burst into hysterical giggles which he too, chuckled while doing so. After a few minutes of tickling, the both of them slumped on the floor, feeling tired after giggling and chuckling. Sakura finally realized that she was in an unfamiliar room.

" Uh.. where am I?" Sakura asked. She took in the surrounding, white beds, white walls, white tiles, white desk. The only logical answer is either she is at the hospital/clinic or at the school's infirmary.

" You're in the infirmary. You fainted a while ago after you seen you best friend and your crush..." he trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence. Sakura looked down at her lap as memories of before flooded her mind. Oh yeah, her best friend Ino kissed her crush Kiba. That kinda hurt, a lot. She felt betrayed. Sakura hold back her tears. She can't believe that Ino would betray her! Ino knew that she was in love with him since she was 13! Why would she do that? Even so, she can't hate her. She didn't know how to hate her. She had been with her through thick and thin, while whe was in happiness and sorrow. She was like a sister to her. Without her knowing tears escape her eyes and soon, she started sobbing. Why is life so unfair? Why must this happen to her? While she was sobbing, she could feel someone lifting her off of the cold tile an onto someone else's warm lap. She could feel warm radiating from the said person. She looked up to see a worried Sasuke. His expressions were undescribe-able. The looked in his eyes made her breath hitched. Out of the blue, he kissed her tears as she blushed furiously.

" S-Sasuke-senpai?" she stuttered out, obviously embarrassed by his action. Sasuke smirked at her and stopped his action. After a while, she calmed down, relaxing her muscle while he twirled with her silky hair.

" How long did I fainted?" she asked him, resisting the urge to yawned. She wanted to got back to sleep but her mind is restless. The image of her beloved Kiba-senpai and Ino kissing passionately still lingered in her head. She felt like killing herself. How can she be so idiotic? Of course Kiba will fall for Ino, Ino is like the prettiest girl alive and she's nothing compared to her. She's just a monster with pink hair and hideous green eyes.

" About 2-3 hours. In a few minutes, it'll be lunch time."

" Uh.. I want to eat something and I'm hungry. So would you please let me go?" Sakura asked exasperatedly. She waited for a reply but didn't receive any, which made her worried.

" Sasuke-senpai?" she turned her head but was shocked to see him staring at her lovingly, like a boyfriend would to his girl. Sakura blushed heavily when she saw Sasuke smirking at her.

" With one condition. I sat with you during lunch." he grinned madly. Sakura rolled her eyes but smiled at him afterwards, happy that at least someone will ate with her because she seriously have no other friends aside from Ino. Sasuke lifted Sakura from his lap gently before hugging her from behind while walking towards the cafeteria. Sakura ignored his affections and the gawk of all the students when they saw the Uchiha Sasuke hugging her. Something was bothering her. Like why would a guy like Sasuke-senpai called a pathetic girl like herself his? Being the curious girl she is, she asked.

" Ne, Sasuke-senpai. Why did you say that I'm yours? I don't even know you." she asked, playing with her finger while her apple green eyes shift towards Sasuke's head on her right shoulder. Sasuke smirked at her.

" That's for me to know, and for you to find out. Let's just say I had met you a long time ago." he replied. Sakura sighed. This surely is a dream. There is no way she met Sasuke-sempai when she was young. She was cut off her thoughts by a familiar voice.

" Sakura?" it wasn't loud like what it used to be. It's not a shout or a yelled. It's barely even a whisper. But somehow, she could hear it clearly. She looked in front of her, Yamanaka Ino. She stared at her blankly while Ino's face showed guilty.

" Sakura, I-I was.. I-I'm.. so sorry." she stammered as you could see tears gathering at the edge of her eyes. Sakura did her best to ignore her, since she wasn't in the mood to deal with a crying and guilty Ino. Dealing with a not stable Ino is troublesome. Sasuke seemed to also agree with her decision. They went towards the cafeteria, not noticing a few angry girls, stomping behind.

* * *

_Short... I know..._


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm quite disappointed for the number of reviews... Anyways... I'm planning on finishing this story cause it's too hard with my other stories to be updated. Hmm.. yup.. that's all. Please review._

* * *

_My Valentine Chocolate!~_

_**Chapter 6**_

_Written by YuYu99_

**Karin's p.o.v**

I narrowed my eyes as I saw a tiny girl with a hideous hair color walking beside MY Sasuke-kun. Why would Sasuke-kun let such hideous girl walking beside him? I'm the only one who can walk side by side with him. After all, I am the prettiest girl in the whole school. I shifted my gaze from them and clapped my hands, calling all my minions. All of them were girls, from sophomore to junior, they are my followers under my control. They also fawned over Sasuke-kun but I don't care about that since I can control them which means I can control their limits of ogling MY Sasuke-kun. Enough about my followers, what I care is to destroyed the girl that managed to perk Sasuke-kun's attention.

" Alright girls. As we all now, I looked fabulous today and so is Sasuke-kun." I started my speech, sticking my nose up high. The girls, aka my puppets nodded their head fiercely at my statement. I smiled in satisfaction before continuing,

" But.. A girl seemed to have plan to snatch my, I mean, our Sasuke-kun's attention alone." I stopped dramatically and stared at the gasping girls in front of me. They were mumbling and their expression are totally far away from happy more like mad. I inwardly smirked. I had trained them well.

" So, before Sasuke-kun fell under the witch's spell, we must acted quickly and crushed this slut." At that statement, the girls cheered and I unconsciously let a wicked smile plastered on my gorgeous face. My gaze flicked towards the girl. I smirked.. She is going down.

**Sakura's p.o.v**

The moment I stepped in the cafeteria, I felt like someone is watching at me, no.. Staring at me but I ignored it, telling myself that I was just hallucinating. My eyes landed on the person beside me. My mind was working on a logical reason to why a popular boy like Uchiha Sasuke senpai would walk side by side with a nobody like me? I shook my head, clearing all thoughts. I can think of it later but now, I want to fulfill my tummies wishes. Then, out of the corner of my eyes, I saw my crush, flirting with Watanabe Ami, the second most prettiest girl in school. The second because I think that Ino is and will always be the prettiest alive. I heart shrank when I saw both of them together. I thought that Kiba has something on with Ino? Is this whom he really is? A playboy? I fight the urge to let a tear slid down. Suddenly, I felt a hand entwined with my own. I looked up to see Sasuke-senpai, staring at me with so much kindness and warmth.

" Are you okay, Tenshi?" He asked worriedly. I was happy to know that someone did care for me. I grinned at him as response through my teary eyes.

" Yeah.. Don't worry too much of me." I said. Without me knowing, we had arrived at a big table located conveniently under a fan. I gasped. This was the place where popular people's would hang out. I shouldn't be here! If I'm here then I will be aim by the other students! I was about to broke of running when Sasuke-senpai's hand gripped my forearm, not letting me run away. I have him my own puppy dog's eyes as I see him struggle to overcome them but luck wasn't on my side when he smirked at me, seemingly unaffected by my puppy dog's eyes. He sat down and placed me on his lap. I blushed as I could feel the people at the table stopped chatting and stared at me. I saw, Kunai Tenten, the school athlete and also the girfriend of _Hyugay_ Neji frowned at me.

" Sasuke, we have a deal. You cannot bring a slut to our table." The undeniably beautiful brunette said sternly with a hardened face. I was offended when she called me a slut but when I felt Sasuke-senpai's body became tensed, I'm sure as hell that this is going to be a big mess.

" Watch your mouth panda. She is not a slut. She is my soon to be girlfriend and the one that will bare my children." I blushed at his statement as his friends stared at him, seemingly shocked. I could feel, yes, feel his smirk.

" Teme? Did you hit your head?" A blonde haired boy with whiskers asked. The others nodded, seemingly shocked by senpai's statement.

**Normal p.o.v**

Sasuke rolled his beautiful onyx eyes as he hugged the petite girl tighter ignoring her whispers of complaints. Sakura struggle under his grip but gave up as she knew she could never get out of his strong grip and decided to just save her energy. She observed the people infront of her. If she remembered from what non told her, they were the 'populars' and are adored by every single one in the school. Sasuke's statement snapped the pinkette out f her thoughts.

" Is it legal for me to have a girlfriend?" Sasuke raised his eyebrows as he stared at his friends blankly. Sakura blushed deep red, still not used of being someone else's girl. All these years, she had hoped that her soon to be boyfriend will be Kiba. She had never expected Sasuke, a person she barely knows.

" Duh." The blonde and the brunette. The figures beside butI'm didn't said it though you could tell that they are shocked just by reading their face. The first person was the one beside the panda looking girl. He is a handsome man with beautiful pearl eyes. He just stared at Sasuke.. Scratched that. He observed Sasuke's facial expression to see if he was messing with him and closed his eyes afterwards, the second one was a duplicate of the first person except that this person is a she. She just smiled at Sasuke warmly and offered the pinkette. She sat next to the loud blonde.

" Hn." Sasuke grunted. Then, silenced took over before it was broke obaby the brunette herself. She offered Sakura a small smile.

" Sorry for calling you a slut." She apologized as she played with her food. Sakura, startled by her statement quickly shook her head.

" A-Ah.. It's o-okay." She stuttered out as she was still not use to talk with the popular ones. The brunette smiled at her before leaving her alone. Then, the blonde boy sitting in front of her grinned at her. Truth to say, the blonde scared Sakura because of his weird facial expression, resulting Sakura to hide her face on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke growled at the blonde.

" Naruto you baka!"

* * *

_So... How was it? Okay or not? I hope you guys will review... _

_Special thanks to:_

_lily (guest)_

_sugarstarxxx_

_koyuki-chan!_

_I'm happy that you guys reviewed! Love you guys sooooooooooooooooooo much!_


End file.
